Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling route planning applications and services. For example, device users often consume content items such as movies, music, multimedia and books as they travel along a given route. Typically, the content items are manually selected by the user and depending on their size and/or duration, may or may not be enjoyed in full within the time required to reach a destination along the travel route. Unfortunately, there is currently no convenient means for enabling a user to dynamically identify and select content items best suited for consumption along a travel route based on the approximate time required to reach a travel destination.